Peccatum
by Seigi-Chan
Summary: "Los pecados capitales son aquellos a los que la naturaleza humana caída está principalmente inclinada." Una guerra acabada... ¿Qué tan bajo caemos cuando ya no hay nada porque luchar? No importa, nos veremos en el infierno.


_Dedicado a Natalie: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Nena hermosa!_

_I. Acidia_

"_No existe pasión más poderosa que la pasión de la pereza" _

– _Samuel Beckett_

Hermione Granger ya no era la misma de hace tres años. A sus veinte años, había vivido lo que debió de haber vivido en cien; o tal vez nunca.

Estaba muy delgada, como enferma – sino es que realmente lo estaba -, su antes bronceada piel había tomado un tono cenizo, su cabello – anteriormente indomable – ya no tenía el mismo volumen, caía rígido sobre su cara; y sus ojos avellana, antes llenos de vida permanecían vacíos y sin brillo.

La guerra no era como la pintaban; no tenía nada de gloriosa u honorable: separaba a padres e hijos, los amantes no se volvían a ver, debías enterrar a tus seres queridos, verlos morir; los héroes no siempre eran reconocidos, la luz no siempre vencía a la oscuridad…

Los niños lloraban de hambre y miedo en las calles semidesiertas, algunos magos y brujas mendigaban vestidos en harapos – si es que alguien se acercaba a ellos huían o les robaban, llegando a veces a matar - los negocios, alguna vez alegres y abiertos a todo el público, estaban cerrados bajo cadenas, tablas y hechizos, por temor al saqueo o a algo peor. La nieve caía cubriendo con una fina capa blanca todo lo que tocaba, dándole un aspecto aún más deprimente a lo que alguna vez fue Hogsmeade: un pueblo lleno de vida y magia.

La Muerte aguardaba a cada esquina, esperando algún descuido de tú parte. Sin embargo, ella caminaba sin importarle nada, no tenía caso. Todo estaba perdido.

Hace tres años se había graduado de Hogwarts. Con la amenaza de guerra latente, sí, pero con esperanza. Ella y sus amigos - no, ¡sus hermanos! – habían salido al mundo con el valor y la ilusión de evitar lo inevitable.

Se embarcaron en una búsqueda que podría haber sido épica, pero que no lo fue. La guerra comenzó. No pudieron hacer nada. Los seguidores del Señor Oscuro incrementaban a cada aldea que atacaban, moría más gente de la que alguno de los bandos ganaba.

La fe es lo que muere al final; y a pesar de que las fuerzas de la luz se veían diezmadas cada vez más, no se dieron por vencidos: Pelearían hasta el último aliento, hasta el último su latido de su corazón… y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Fue cuando todo salió mal.

Primero, Ron. En una misión para la Órden del Fénix – que trabajo les costó convencerlos que ya eran grandes, que podían y debían pelear -, evitar que un grupo de Mortífagos tomara otro pueblo muggle. Cuando llegaron, la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba ya sobre el cielo estrellado. Demasiado tarde.

Entonces se separaron, había que encontrar sobrevivientes.

_Harry y Ron fueron a la izquierda, Hermione a la derecha. Tenían que ser precavidos, podía haber todavía Mortífagos__ escondidos._

_La búsqueda fue infructuosa, Hermione no encontró más que cadáveres con expresiones de horror en sus rostros. No pudo evitar llorar al ver a una mujer sobre el cuerpo de unos niños, seguramente murió tratándolos de proteger._

_De repente, una luz verde la deslumbró. Temiendo lo peor, corrió hacia de donde provino. Estaba desesperada, abría cada casa y local sin importarle ya que la descubrieran, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sus lágrimas cegaron su visión y la calle empedrada hizo que tropezara. Cuando se levantó oyó un grito. Corrió en dirección a él._

_Se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio: El cuerpo de Ron tumbado bocabajo sobre los escalones de la iglesia, Harry parado dándole la espalda y con la varita abajo, su brazo sangraba considerablemente. A los pies de Harry otro cuerpo, el de un Mortífago. Tardo más de un minuto en asimilar lo que veía. Harry se dio cuenta de sus presencia y se encaminó hacia a ella._

— _Que… ¿Por qué? — Murmuró cayendo de rodillas. Ha__rry terminó de acercarse y la abrazó con fuerza._

— _Lo atacó por la espalda, no pudo hacer nada… Lo siento mucho Hermione. — Se disculpó ¿Por qué lo hacía? No sabía, pero sentía que debía hacerlo._

_Después ambos lloraron bajo la noche estrellada._

Durante el funeral, la señora Weasley gritó y chilló de dolor aferrándose a su esposo, quién se limitó a llorar en silencio. Ginny también lloraba abrazada de Harry. Los restantes miembros de la Orden sentían desde desesperación hasta culpa – esta última sentida por Remus Lupin al haberles permitido realizar una misión así de peligrosa -. Sus hermanos cargaron el ataúd hasta el jardín trasero de la Madriguera, un entierro en un cementerio hubiera sido arriesgado. Hermione se creía vacía por dentro, sin más lágrimas que derramar.

Cuando la lluvia bajo del cielo y vio como cubrían a Ron con tierra, supo que no era así.

Más tarde siguió Harry. Esta vez ni siquiera hubo un funeral. Murió a manos del ser más despreciable que hubiera pisado el planeta, murió a manos de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_Ocho meses desde la muerte de Ron, Harry y Hermione seguían rea__lizando misiones para la Orden. Aún con la esperanza viva y con ahora la tarea de vengar a su amigo. _

_Habían recibido información confiable de que el último pedazo del alma de Lord Voldemort se escondía en ese lugar, una antigua mansión victoriana a las afueras de Hampshire. Si lo destruían, el Señor Oscuro quedaría tan debilitado que sería fácil acabar con él de una vez por todas. El destino del mundo mágico – y probablemente de la humanidad – se decidiría así. Varios miembros de la Orden y algunos aurores - los que quedaban sin corromper – se reunieron esa noche._

_El plan era simple: Habían hecho que la mayoría de los Mortífagos que normalmente cuidaban el lugar, fueran a responder una revuelta cerca de Hogsmeade liderada por Moody. El lugar estaba más indefenso y atacarían por sorpresa._

_Todo iba resultando relativamente bien – uno que otro Mortífago en el camino -, avanzarían juntos hasta donde sabían que se encontraba el horcrux y lucharían con quien se interpusiera en el camino para eliminarlo._

_Entonces, de la nada, aparecieron más de cuarenta Mortífagos frente ellos que eran menos de quince. Eso no los detuvo. La batalla dio inicio._

— _¡Harry, vayan al piso de arriba, es la tercera puerta a la derecha! — Gritó Lupin esquivando una maldición imperdonable._

_Harry peleaba contra dos Mortífagos y no parecía – querer – oírlo._

_Hermione oyó esas palabras y vio la negativa de Harry a dejar a sus amigos ahí. Ella tampoco quería, __pero sabía que era ahora o nunca. El último horcrux debía ser destruido. Con mucho esfuerzo se abrió paso hasta él y lo tomó por el brazo. _

— _¡Harry! ¡Vamos__! _— _Harry la miró confundido y enojado por unos segundos hasta que vio la súplica en sus ojos. Tragó saliva y la siguió. Algo le decía que sería la última vez que volvería a ver a esas personas._

_Siguieron por los pasillos de la enorme mansión hasta dar con las escaleras. Algunos Mortífagos les seguían y les lanzaban maldiciones que ellos también respondían. Subieron con trabajo y corrieron el tramo que les faltaba. A su paso, Hermione selló las puertas de roble con un hechizo._

_Al voltear, soltó un grito ahogado. Frente a ellos, Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala con Nagini enroscada a sus pies. Harry ya tenía la varita en alto; sin pensarlo dos veces, ella hizo lo mismo._

— _Tranquila Sangresucia, aunque mi pelea es en contra toda tu especie, en este momento no me interesas. — Siseó levantándose de su trono. — En cambio tú Potter… ¡Expelliarmus!_

— _¡Protego! — Gritó Harry justo a tiempo, Voldemort fue despedido hasta la pared contraria. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápido y voló de regreso a su posición original. _

_Antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de unirse a Harry, Voldemort lanzó un melficio en su contra, creando una pared de fuego a su alrededor._

— _¡Hermione!_

— _Podrás sacarla de ahí cuando me venzas… Lo que no creo que hagas nunca. — Diciendo esto, se dedicó a atacarlo…_

— _¡Harry!... Aguamenti — Ese no era un Incendio normal, no podía apagarlo con ninguno de los hechizos que conocía. Siguió intentándolo por varios minutos, en los que oía la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el exterior. No podía ver nada y comenzaba a exasperarse._

— _¡Avada Kevadra! — Una maldición que se oyó saliendo de dos voces, sin saber cual – o ambos - había acertado… _

_Entonces la cortina de fuego se despejó, pudo ver a Harry en el suelo y a Voldemort, parado a su lado riendo fríamente. Solo deseó desaparecer. _

Todos los que fueron esa noche a esa misión perecieron antes del alba. Ella misma fue hecha prisionera y llevada a una habitación hasta que decidieran que hacerle. Pasó tres días encerrada, privada de su varita.

No supo que ocurrió, pero un día, mientras dormitaba tratando de mantener la guardia, le llegó un olor a humo que la puso totalmente alerta: El lugar se estaba incendiando. Fue así como logró a escapar, cuando una de las paredes de donde estaba se desplomó. No lo pensó dos veces y salió por ahí, corriendo sin mirar atrás…

Un año ha pasado. Sin Harry, no hubo nadie más para detenerlo, y el Reino de Terror del Señor Tenebroso empezó. Asesinó a diestra y siniestra. Se llevó a sus padres. Ni siquiera supo donde encontrar sus cuerpos.

Para ese entonces, Hermione Granger ya no tenía esperanza, ni siquiera le interesaba estar viva. Simplemente dejó de ser importante lo que antes lo era: Comer, dormir, asearse, sonreír, soñar… ¿Qué caso tenía? Todo estaba mal; y seguiría así.

Del cielo, mezclándose con la nieve, las cenizas cayeron. Miró hacia arriba, a lo lejos, grandes humaredas detrás de las montañas. Seguramente otro pueblo destruido bajo el ideal de pureza.

Bajó la cabeza y siguió su camino… ¿Su destino? Cualquiera. Sólo quería dejar de existir.

_Primero de siete… ¿Qué les pareció? Apreciaría que me lo dijeran._

_Acidia: Pereza. _

_(Si quieren saber porque parece más depresión que pereza, busquen en Wikipedia: da toda la explicación del concepto… Es básicamente dejar de hacer lo que es necesario para sobrevivir)_


End file.
